


“Only brought this dress so you could take it off.” w/ Kyle O’Reilly

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [203]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Lingerie, Nudity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ So for the Kyle/reader birthday smut. What about a birthday surprise using this “Only brought this dress so you could take it off.” Like the surprise is the lingerie set under the dress.❜❜- shieldgirl18Pairings: Kyle O’Reilly x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Kyle O’Reilly, Y/n (Reader).Summary: It’s Kyle’s birthday, so, y/n decides to surprise Kyle with some birthday sex.WARNINGS: smut, 18+, sex, oral (kind of)(male receiving), birthday sex, errors I missed, nudity, lingerie, nsfw.Word Count: 870
Relationships: Kyle O'Reilly/Original Female Character(s), Kyle O'Reilly/Reader, Kyle O'Reilly/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [203]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	“Only brought this dress so you could take it off.” w/ Kyle O’Reilly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreillystolemyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreillystolemyheart/gifts).



**YOU CAN FIND THIS SMUT ON[TUMBLR](https://deanmonreigns.tumblr.com/post/644182988599492608/only-brought-this-dress-so-you-could-take-it) & [WATTY](https://www.wattpad.com/1032054521-nxt-imagines-preferences-only-brought-this-dress)**

Kyle looked up at you with lust-filled eyes, as you hovered above him. straddling his waist. Legs on either side of him.

Kyle felt himself get harder, as you slipped one of your dress straps down your shoulder.

 ** _“Only brought this dress so you could take it off.”_** You purred, slipping the other dress strap off. Kyle’s hands went to your back. Grabbing the zip and pulling it down. Your dress fell revealing a blue push up bra, you sat up, pulling the dress down to reveal blue Brazilian knickers.

Kyle gasped. Biting his lower lip. Brown eyes darkening with lust.

You closed the distance between him and you. Eyes fluttering closed as you pressed your lips against his. Pushing him onto the mattress. Grinding against his pelvis. Kyle moaned into the kiss. His hand running up your back. Grabbing the hook. Trying to unhook your bra, making you break the kiss.

“Ah,” You warned him. Swatting his hand away. Kyle pouted at you.

You moved your lips down his jaw, trailing a kiss to his neck. Your fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. Shrugging it off of him.

Your lips trailed down his chest, making Kyle moan. His fingers intertwining in your hair. Your fingers undid the button of his jeans. Unzipping the zip. Grabbing the waistband of his jeans and boxers pulling them down.

Kyle let out a moan, as his cock sprung up.

You grabbed his shaft, moving your mouth down towards his shaft. Licking up to his tip. Kyle’s grip on your hair tightened.

Kyle moaned loudly as you swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock. Making you smirk.

Kyle tilted his head back, as you wrapped your mouth around his cock. Tightening his grip on your hair even more.

“Fuck,” Kyle moaned, as you bobbed your head up and down. Humming against his shaft. Making waves of pleasure course through Kyle’s body. Mouth opening in an O shape.

The sounds of his moans made you wet.

Kyle yanked you up by your hair. Making his cock slip out of your mouth with a pop. You looked at him with curious eyes. Slightly tilt your head to the side.

Kyle pulled you towards him by your hair. Letting go of your hair and grabbing the side of your face. Kissing you roughly. Pressing his body against yours hard. Your hands rested on the side of his face. Moaning into the kiss. as his cock brushed against your clothed heat.

Kyle’s hands wandered down to the front of your bra, ripping it off you. You let out a gasp, moving your hands away from the side of his face. Kyle tugged your bra off of you. Tossing it to the side.

His hands grabbing your boobs roughly. Making you break the kiss as a loud moan escaped your mouth. Kyle trailed hot searing kisses along your jaw than to your neck.

Kyle quickly flipped you on your back. His hands letting go of your boobs, trailing his hands down your waist. His fingers looping in the waistband of your knickers and pulling them down to your ankles.

“God, you are so beautiful, even more, beautiful naked,” Kyle gasped out, as he left love bites on your neck.

His hand grabbed his shaft, aligning it up with your entrance. Slowly entering you.

Your head tilted back on the pillow. Eyes rolling to the back of your head.

Kyle slowly thrusted in and out of you, taking his sweet time. His lips pressed against the crook of your neck. Hands grabbing his back. His hands rested on your waist.

“Faster,” You begged, wrapping your legs around his waist. Thrusting up, trying to create friction. Kyle smirked against the crook of your neck.

Pressing all your body weight on him, you flipped him on his back, being the one on top. Kyle looked at you with lust-filled eyes.

Lowering your head down to his. Pressing your lips against his feverishly. Thrusting up and down his shaft, at a fast pace. Pleasure coursing through your body.

Kyle’s hands grabbed your waist. His head tilting back. Making you pull your lips away from his mouth. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, as pleasure took over him.

“Fuck,” He cursed. His fingernails digging into your sides. As you rode him faster. Walls tightening around his cock.

Toes curling. His mouth opening in an O shape. As he has on the brink of climax.

“You feel so good,” You praised him. Sucking underneath his ear.

Kyle couldn’t hold it in any longer, his grip on your waist tightening as his cock convulsed.

“Y/n,” He moaned out, as his cock convulsed, Thrusting up, spilling his warm seed inside of you. Making you let out a gasp, as a familiar sensation formed in the pit of your stomach. walls tightening around his shaft as you orgasmed. Moaning against his skin.

You collapsed on top of him, making Kyle let out a groan. His hands wrapping around you. Pulling you closer to him. His cock softening inside of you.

Kyle pressed a soft kiss on your forehead.

“This is the best birthday present ever,” Kyle mumbled against your forehead. Making you smirk…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Kyle O’Reilly or WWE request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! Want to be tagged in the WWE tag list? just message me!


End file.
